Naruko The Unlimited Tailed Beast
by NerDeath
Summary: Naruko tried to ru naway from villagers who chased her, but in vein. But before she could be killed, something saved her and turned her int osoemthing more. Much more. Prepare yourself Elemental Nations, because Naruko is back. Rated M for adult content of many form, sex, gore, more sex, more gore, language, yuri and many other things.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, a Village in center of Fire Country in Element Nation. One of the Five Great Shinobi Village. And one of the most powerful, surviving Three Great Shinobi Wars. Their shinobis were effective in their jobs ranked highly among other Villages.

Today was 10th October, six years after Kyuubi, The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, who attacked Konoha. Today was also a day of celebrate of killing the said beast by their deceased Hokage. Yondaime Hokage, also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, who manage to kill the Kyuubi, sacrificing himself to do so.

Today was day of celebrate for the people of Konoha. But not for everyone. The six years ago, in that cursed for that person day, was born a child. A girl. An innocent child, whose destiny was born in that day. And because of that, that girl was cursed. Cursed to be abandon, beaten, hated, humiliated, to be called demon.

She was orphan, she didn't have family, she didn't have friends. She was alone in this dark place, called home. When she was five, she was throw out of orphanage, with words 'Get out of here demon spawn!'. She didn't knew why she was called such. She was just normal girl, in this dark world, called home.

People would throw insult at her direction, throwing stones, bottles, old food, or other things which were at the moment available. She was forced to live on the street, in dark alleys. Eating from the trash cans, but even then people would drove her out. She was skinny, not much muscle and always hungry.

And that's not the all. People would also hunt her, to burn her, to stab her, to cut her, to make her feel great pain, until she would pass out of conscious. Then they would leave her to her demise. But she would not die. Her wound would heal fast, fast enough to stop her from dying. Was this a blessing, or a curse. Naruko didn't know.

And today was day of the death of the Kyuubi. But villagers believe in something completely different. They believed that Naruko was Kyuubi reincarnation. That she was the demon itself, who posses the body n the infant that day to survive. That the child died that day and on the child place was demon. Such misfortune for the girl.

And today she was chased again, like years before, like months before, like days before. Chased again, to be tortured by villagers. To be stabbed, to be punched, to be burned.

 _TO BE KILLED._

Naruko was breathing heavily while running away from the villagers who were chasing her around the village. Their screaming around the village could be heard everywhere. The whole village was awaken because of festival. So people didn't noticed small group of mob which get separated from the main group.

Grabbing any items which could be used as weapon, they went to Inuzuka campus to borrow the dogs. No question was asked why they needed the dogs. Money were talking enough. After taking five dogs, they went for search of Naruko. It didn't passed even an hour before they manage to find her.

So Naruko was running, running, down the roads, which would help her to escape from the villagers which want her dead. Naruko take her left and stopped for a second to catch a breath. She took quick glance from the corner to see if she manage to escape, but to her shock their were on her tail. So she start running away again. Straight, left, left, right straight, right. The alleys were a maze but Naruko manage not to lost herself in it. Living on the street got its perks, but voices of the villagers and the dogs were coming closer.

Running out of the alley Naruko saw forest rising n front of her. The lights coming from the village were giving the forest a terrifying look. Naruko huffed and want to run back to the street, but voices were getting closer. Looking back and forth, she clenched her teeth and decided to run into the forest.

Villagers run out of the alleys not to long after Naruko run into the forest. They stopped and waited for the dogs to get a trail. When dogs sniffed her and motioned where she went they stopped.

"Damn, she run into Forest of Death. We should go back." One said.

"Don't joke around. She won't run too far into it if we hurry. If we manage to get her before she run too deep, the forest won't do us any harm." Other said. Few nodded.

"We better hurry then. We can't lose her in that forest. Come on!" The leader shouted. They shouted back and run after Naruko. The dogs barked and run to chase Naruko as well.

Naruko was moving right now under the fence. She found hole enough, so she would fit there. After that she looked behind herself and saw torches of mobs, which were chasing her. So she start running again. The forest was dark and gloomy. The air was heave and wet. Naruko was breathing heavily. The roots didn't helped either. Appearing suddenly, making Naruko lose her foothold, she landed on the ground, but she quickly get up and start running deeper in the forest.

Strange noises and sounds could be heard around Naruko, but she didn't cared. She keep running, running away from the mob. How much time passed already she didn't know. She tripped again. But this time she didn't stood up so fast. She was tired and hungry. She tried to stood up, but her muscle were in pain. She tried to ignore it, but her tried were in vein.

Then sound from behind came. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw four villagers standing around her with sick smug on their faces with weapons ready.

"Well, well, well. What we got here. A demon laying in the dirt where it belong." The fist villager said before she kicked Naruko in her stomach. Naruko gave silent gasp.

"We got lucky. Good thing you noticed those footprints. If not she would escape us." Second said before she stomped on her hand. Naruko clenched her teeth to not shout from pain. A tears start leaving her eyes. The first chuckled and said.

"Yeah, but I would never miss a trail of a demon like HER." He siad and stomped on her leg. Naruko gave cry of pain. The third laughed.

"Hahaha! We will get so much fun, before other come here." He then kicked Naruko in the face. Naruko cried from pain but she didn't have a chance to cry more before fourth hit her with staff in the back. Naruko gasp, feeling air living her lungs. She gasped for air but first villager kicked her again in the stomach. Naruko tried to cover herself, by roll herself into a ball, but second stopped her by kicking her in the face.

"Trying to defend yourself demon? Not a chance. You will suffer today, like all those people who did you killed and hurt six years ago." And he hit her again, this time with stick in the arm. Naruko cried more, tears floating down her face, mixing with blood coming from her nose and dirt.

The villagers keep torturing Naruko until she almost fainted. Villagers keep laughing and keep hitting her over and over again. They were so busy with Naruko, they forgot they were in forest of death. A pleasure of keeping torturing demon, clouded their minds. They didn't heard, or noticed a small, dark purple tentacle coming out of the ground behind them. And another, and another, and another. Many of small tentacles of different shape were coming out of the ground.

Naruko got glazed eyes and everything what she saw was blurred like looking through unclean mirror. Soon her conscious faded and she didn't saw what happen to her tormentors. The third shouted.

"Come on, demon! This isn't over! Don't you dare die before we be sure you suffer enough!" He shouted and hit Naruko in the head with bottle, which crashed, sending glass everywhere. Some smaller pieces stuck in Naruko head and the wounds start bleeding slightly, but that didn't brought Naruko's conscious back. He gritted his teeth and kicked her in stomach but no reaction as well. The fourth said.

"Don't sweat. Let's just kill her and let's go home. We should not stay in this forest for too long." He said slightly in hurry and impatience. Second said.

"I agree. The sooner we finish here, the sooner we will go home. Just slice her neck and leave her here." He looked around and his eyes locked at the fist guy. He was just standing in one place, without looking at them or even giving any sound. Like a monument. Second wanted to ask him, if he is alright, but soon his face turned into horrified, when he saw how blood was coming from his mouth and eyes.

Soon the body of the fist was lifted in the air, by tentacle which got the body of the first pierced in the middle, but not through. Soon big mouth, without eyes, cover in dark-purple skin emerged from the shadow, with tentacles coming from it large body and ate the body of the villager. The rest stopped and look at the monster before it gave loud, terrifying screech. **(similar to Acklay form Star Wars, but much higher pitch and volume)**

The villagers screamed in fear and tried to start running but tentacles, which were coming from the ground, caught them, before they could do anything. They tried to free themselves, but monster didn't gave them a chance. Cutting, ripping and eating, it killed them, leaving only blood and few small pieces of body there and there.

After monster killed them, it grabbed Naruko and lifted it into the air. It touched her with it tentacles like it was checking something. It gave small screech, before it took, still unconscious Naruko deeper into the forest.

Next day Hokage get information of disappearing of four civilians and their jinchuuriki in forest of death. He order for ANBU to search the forest and find out who did this, but in vein. ANBU only found place where villagers died as well some samples of Naruko blood. Hokage wasn't amused but he couldn't do anything right now. He could only hid her disappearing for now.

 **Forest of death, cave, next day**

When Naruko opened her eyes she felt massive migraine so big, she clenched her head and hissed slightly. She looked around and saw she was in some dark place. She felt scary immediately. What if villagers took her somewhere and soon they will come to torture her again. Or worse.

Naruto felt cold sweat on her face and back. On her whole body. Her skin was cover in goose-flesh and it was cold, like whole heat in her body just vanished. Her finger were stiff and she couldn't move properly. She looked around, but she didn't saw exit. She felt like she couldn't breath properly. Then she heard something. She froze in the place.

She tried to look behind but she was too terrified. She prepared to be kicked or stabbed by someone. She clenched her eyes and wishes that the pain would last only a second.

But it never came. The pain was nowhere on her body. Nothing hit her, noting sliced her, nothing pierced her, nothing burned her. It was strange feeling. Feeling not being hit from behind when she was in such dark room. She felt slightly better and tried to turn around. Slowly but surely she turned and looked at someone who was behind her. But to her surprise there was no one behind her. Blinking in confusion she looked around.

Then slippery sound came from the ground. Naruko looked and saw small, light-purple tentacle. It was no longer that her arm from elbow to wrist. Naruko was confused, not knowing what was that. It didn't seems dangerous to her. More over, it was the first time Naruko saw something like this. It was slowly moving forward her, imitating movements of snake. Naruko blinked, looking at tentacle and after a second she moved her hand forward.

Tentacle slowly crawled on her hand and then on arm, finally stopping around her neck. It was slowly wriggling around her neck, making Naruko chuckle.

"That's tickle~ahahaha." Naruko said and keep chuckling.

" _Come...forward..."_ Suddenly voice in her head said. Her eyes widened in fear and she clenched her head in panic. Her whole body start trembling. The tentacle around her neck start wriggling again. She looked at him, still scared and said.

"You want… me to go? But… but what… they hurt me?" Naruko said. The tentacle wriggled again. Naruko didn't knew how she could understand it, but somehow she could. The fear and confusion mixed together, made Naruko that she couldn't think properly. Tentacle wriggled again. Naruko looked again at tentacle and nodding slowly, she stood up and slowly start mowing forward.

The cave was dark and she could barely see something which was in front of her, heck, she could barely see her own hand if she moved them near her face. But she keep walking, sometimes stumbling on the stone or root.

" _Closer...Come...Forward..."_ The voice keep saying. Naruko didn't liked that voice. It was high pitched voice, which made Naruko's head hurt. But tentacle keep wriggling on her neck to keep her moving forward. After half of a minute she finally saw some light. Her face lighten and she start moving faster, almost running.

When she entered the room, she saw what she didn't expected. Instead of exit entered the room filled with tentacles of many different shapes. Small, big, curvy, straight, tentacles with smaller around it and many more. They were wriggling and moving around like in one big lair or hive. In the middle was body, which in fast was one big tentacle ,at least five meters tall. It also got mouth on half of it width on the top.

Naruko looked shocked and petrified but tentacle around her neck wriggled happily, or at least so Naruko thought. It soon jumped from her and joined the rest. Naruko seeing the room decided to run away, but to her shock the entrance was gone, blocked by tentacles. Naruko eyes widened in fear and was going to scream but she couldn't. She was to scared.

Her body start trembling and cold chill was going down her very soul. More fuel was added when the main body turned forward her and opened it's mouth giving loud, piercing screech. Naruko felt how her ear were hurting from inside. Falling on her knees Naruko tried to not shout from fear. She didn't noticed a tentacle coming from the ceiling with needle and small tank with some kind of liquid. Naruko was holding her head in hands, trying to not fall completely in panic.

Soon a piercing feeling went through her body, but mostly in her neck. Naruko didn't moved, but tried to move her eyes to see what just pierced her neck. Soon after that a feeling of liquid pumping in her body she could feel. **(Yoda is that you?)** Naruko gave silent scream, but soon her whole body relaxed. She felt light and no longer she was in state of panic.

" _What was that? My body… is so relaxed. Even my mind..."_ Naruko thought. She looked at her hands, they were no longer stiff or cold. Her hole body was now warm. A pleasant feeling, she felt never before. After that she saw how tentacles came down from ceiling and lift her in the air, but she didn't feel scared. They start to wrapping around her, moving under her clothes. Naruko felt every tentacles which was wrapping around her childish body.

Naruko didn't said anything, but she felt something deep in her body. A feeling she didn't felt before. Tentacles, ripped her already ragged clothes, leaving her completely exposed. But Naruko didn't said anything, she was too relaxed from liquid she was injected. Naruko looked at tentacles which were massaging her body, giving her strange feeling. One tentacle was massaging her leg, while other would her arm. But few smaller were crawling for her non-existing breast. Naruko panted slightly at strange sensation which went from her nipples when tentacles touched her nipples. After few seconds of touching, they wrapped around them and start squeezing them. Naruko head jolted backward, feeling like electricity went through her whole body. Her whole body tensed but soon it was relaxed. Tentacles keep squeezing her nipples, but Naruko start moaning unconsciously.

"What… What is this… feeling… it's...it's in my whole body… it's… nice..." Naruko moaned again. Tentacles start now massaging her whole body now. A warm sensation was coming to her body from everyplace where tentacles touched. Naruko felt how her body was getting hotter and hotter. Her pussy even start releasing juice from this feeling.

 **(Good me: Please someone stop me from writing this.  
Bad Me: No! The really thing is about to come! Continue Writing!)**

Tentacles noticing that her nectar coming from her pussy, start to massaging that part as well. Naruko felt another bolt of electricity went through her body, making her gave soundless moan and gasp. She felt like strange, her head was light and she couldn't see clearly, like her vision was blocked by dense mist. Her thoughts were also racing, trying to understood what is happening. But tentacles didn't stopped for a second.

More tentacles came and start rubbing her whole body. The smaller one on her breast start squeezing a bit harder, making Naruko nipples hard as well. Her pussy was now releasing a lot of juices. Naruto felt something she never experienced before. And she was liking it. Her pussy was throbbing, like it waited for something, but tentacles were still just rubbing her pussy, teasing her.

Naruko felt like something was coming, like she need to piss, but it was also different in sensation. Her belly was feeling strange and she couldn't describe that, but she feel urge to release that feeling.

"Some-Something...is… is coming… It's Co-Co-Coming!" Naruko shouted in ecstasy after having her first orgasm. Her body tensed and Naruko felt really relived that she release whatever she released. She looked bellow and saw her crotch were wet, but she didn't minded. She saw how tentacles were playing with her body. But she didn't minded, she felt happy. Then from ceiling came down three different tentacles, one was looking like some kind of mask and other two were like tubes but at the end were teeth.

Naruko didn't knew what going on, her mind was blank and she was tired, but she also wanted to feel more of this nice feeling she had before. Soon tentacles around her breast went away to make place for the new ones. The moved closer and then quickly attached themselves were Naruko nipples were. Naruko gritted her teeth from small pain, but her face was quickly covered in third tentacle, which grab her by face and closed itself. Tentacles around her body start working again.

The one near her pussy start slowly pushing themselves in her pussy. Naruko felt jolts of pleasure washing through her body. She was giving moans but because of tentacle her moans were drowned. Soon she felt how tentacle was pushing itself through her mouth. Naruko didn't knew what to do, but tentacle was big enough and hard enough to stop Naruko from biting. It was moving down her throat until it enter her stomach and start pumping semen to feed her. Naruko gasped slightly for air, but second tentacle went down her throat and allow her to breath. Naruko breath calmed down a little, but she was giving another moans when she felt tentacles were pushing themselves into her pussy.

Naruko tried to relax so she would allow them easier entrance, but she was doing all of this unconsciously, because pleasure she was giving was not from this planet. And after a lot of pain, this kind of feeling was welcome. She felt happy and safe. Soon tentacle enter her pussy and start moving, but not too far enough to break her hymen. Naruko felt each pushing and it was best thing she was feeling right now. Her stomach was also slightly bigger from all of this semen she was fed. Also tentacles around her nipples were working as well.

Naruko couldn't see that, but from mouths of those tentacles emerged needles which were dripping purple liquid. And with quick push they pierced Naruko nipples. At the same time, tentacle in her pussy broke her hymen. Naruko body jolted in sudden pain and pleasure giving her another orgasm. While this was happening, a tentacles on Naruko breast start pumping liquid into her breast and soon they start slowly growing. The semen inside Naruko stomach was quickly disappearing but it was quickly replaced by new amount. Soon another tentacle came from the ceiling and pierced Naruko neck, this time pumping green liquid.

Naruko felt sudden wave of pleasure and gave another orgasm. After the liquid was served, Naruko body start growing rapidly. She was getting taller and taller, her skin was getting smoother, her hair were growing and her breast were getting bigger. Her pussy was also growing, making it bigger and allowing it to store bigger tentacle inside. Her butt was also getting bigger and more rounded. Soon from ceiling came one big tentacle and it soon consumed whole Naruko body and was soon filled with mixing of liquid which would mutate Naruko body to be perfect.

 **Many years later**

In the cave were tentacles were a big one opened itself, releasing liquid which spilled on the ground revealing new Naruko. She was easy 1.9 meters tall, her legs were smooth and elegant, as well her whole body. Her skin was delicate but also dense, which would allow her to withstand blades and even wind jutsu. Her body was also abnormal flexible, giving her position right now, where her body was bending more that 180 degree in back and forth, because of tentacles. Her hair could reach her ankles, which were straight and were shining with new life. She got also deep blue eyes with slit pupils, which allow her to see in night like in day. Her sense of smell was also greater.

Her breast, if measured, would have a circumference of 110 cm. But they were soft but also bouncy, allowing Naruko to wear clothes without bra. Her muscles were also stronger allowing her to lift large boulders without effort. Also her body could transform into tentacles as she please and also change int who ever she want. Comparing this to Henge it was ultimate stealth ability. Her face was beautiful, making even the most beautiful human women looking like normal women. She was looking like goddess of Beauty and Sex. Also in her brain was small tentacle which gave her knowledge large enough she could outsmart even almost everyone. Also her body was fully adaptable to every environment and attacks of every kind. Fire, water, ice, earth, lighting or others. Her pussy or ass would also always be tight, to give someone's dick ultimate pleasure.

Her body also contain every available tentacle which she could use in the future. Her body was also highly fertile, but she could choose if she wanted to be pregnant or not, but she would always lay eggs of new tentacles. Kyuubi inside Naruko seal was also contained. Tentacles invaded Naruko subconscious and well… raped Kyuubi, who was women. Now she was completely loyal to Naruko and she could summon when ever she wanted and also got clear access to her whole chakra. And thanks to that, her tentacles could also suppress and consume chakra of Tailed Beast but also normal chakra as well, but only in direct, skin contact.

She is new host, new master of tentacles. She was it next generation.. She was Naruko, Queen of Tentacles and a new Unlimited Tailed Beast. And she was hungry. Hungry for revenge and was far more horny that previous tentacles.

 **Ok, here is first chapter. I can't believe I wrote this, but oh well. There is time for everything. I hope you will like this and expect new chapter of Phantasmagoria somewhere in this week as well. Write down in the reviews who should be Naruko first victim. I will make pool for that.**

 **Also I wanted to specify something. Naruko is not Uzumaki or Namikaze. She is just Naruko, JUST Naruko. I found this a bit strange that Uzumaki could hold whole Kyuubi chakra like Miko or Kushina but Naruto could not. So that's why here Naruko only got half of Kyuubi chakra in this story, but don't worry she will get the rest.**

 **Also should Naruko have some one as lover, who would be something similar to Naruko or should she be alone, not giving a single fuck if someone love her or not and if so, should she using them as simply pawns?**

 **Also write down if more important people like Shino, Lee, Kiba, Garra and other should be women or not. Your opinion would help greatly. So see you soon in new chapters.**

 **I still can't believe I wrote this story…**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She felt her whole body was sore. She blinked few times, to refresh her vision. She saw a lot of tentacles, some liquid around her and her own hand. She turned and clenched few times, don't know why she did it. She looked around and saw that tentacles were wiggling around, but none turned forward her. She slowly tried to stand up, but muscles gave up quickly, making her fall back on the ground.

She tried again, this time more slowly and carefully. Her head was like big bell, ringing like she would stand near one. After a while she manage to sit down. She took few deeper breaths to calm down and looked again around herself. The tentacles were moving around, but they did nothing which they would like to rape her. She sighed and looked back at her hands. They felt different, like her whole body. And it's not about the sore feeling.

She felt stronger, more durable, taller, she felt better that never before. She dropped her hands and looked at liquid, which shows her face. In short it was face which could rival the Gods. Naruko touched her face, making sure it was her. She blinked few times, but she was sure. The face she is seeing on the surface of the liquid was her own face. Then she tried again to stand up. Finally she manage to do it, but she felt that she can't hold balance. But she didn't tried to move from the place.

She tried to keep balance in one place, before she tried to walk. One step, her legs were shaking and muscles were in pain, but Naruko ignored this. Next step and the next one. She moved slowly, like it was her first time, she was walking, but she was doing good job. She smiled to herself. Her muscles were hurting less and less. The sore feeling was also gone. Her balance was getting better and better.

She moved back where she previously stood and looked at liquid again, trying to see her body. And what body it was. Tall legs, smooth skin, nice, firm and round ass, slime figure, beautiful boobs. The body of a true Goddess. Naruko was impressive and her change. Her body was definition of perfection, a true beauty, a beauty no human can achieve. She smiled to herself. But she got feeling that this wasn't all.

She looked at her arm and tried to touch second arm from behind. She didn't have any problem with that. She moved her leg backward and touched her her without a problem. She bend backward and she could easily place her head, between her thighs, bending forward wasn't problem at all as well. Like she didn't have bones at all, but at the same times, she felt like she got bones. It was strange feeling, but nice at the same time, like her bones were fractured and connected by muscles which could stretch like rubber.

She looked at her hand and concentrated. She opened her eyes and saw her arm turned into tentacles, which were wriggling freely. She concentrated again and her arms was back to human form. She concentrated again and felt she was shorter. She opened her eyes and saw that in place of legs were tentacles, she concentrated again and tentacles were now in different shapes. She concentrated and she was back into human form.

And she was done testing her new body, she felt hot. She knew that feeling very well. She was horny, she needed to fuck. She wanted to feel her pussy was ravaged by something. Whatever it was, dick or tentacle. And if like tentacles around her could her her thoughts, they moved forward her. Naruko looked at them with lustful desire.

Tentacles didn't wasted any time and wrapped themselves around her legs and arms. They start to grabbing her boobs and clenching them in various ways. Her boobs were bending, stretching and were crushed by tentacles. Normal human boobs would be squashed by that force already and ripped from body, but Naruko's boobs were fine. The pain was minimal for Naruko, but she felt her boobs were melting from pleasure.

"Yes~! Harder~! Crush by boobs~!" Naruko moaned. Tentacle took opportunity and rammed itself into Naruko mouth. Feeling tentacle into her mouth Naruko didn't wasted time and start sucking it without a problem. Her tongue wrapped itself around tentacle, rubbing it. Naruko moaned and keep sucking. Tentacles also started teasing her pussy which was throbbing and soaked in her love juice. A lewd sound was given when tentacle was rubbing it.

Naruko pulled tentacle from her mouth and looked at the bottom, she saw how tentacles were teasing her pussy and ass. She keep moaning like wild animal, waiting nothing more that fell these tentacles in her pussy and ass, ravaging them. But they only keep teasing her pussy and ass. Naruko keep moaning and she said in ecstasy.

"Don't keep me waiting~! Violet me! Use my pussy and ass as you see fit~! Ravage me, drown me in cum! I'm just cumdumbster~!" Naruko shouted in anticipation. If someone would look from the side, she would not sea refine, beautiful women, but an animal in human form who wanted nothing but copulate all the time. Tentacles at her voice, rammed into her pussy and ass. Tentacles in her pussy even invaded her womb and further, rubbing every corner of her pussy. Tentacle in her ass was one big plug with many smaller around it.

It rammed itself and max length. Naruko stomach got now one big bulge, like a fist would ramming itself into her body, trying to penetrate her body through. Naruko gave cry of ecstasy and cum violently. Her eyes moved backward, her mind was blank and tongue rolled from her mouth. Tentacles were pulling themselves in and out violently. Naruko was shouting and moaning from violent sex, but she didn't care. She wouldn't even care if somebody would see her in that state. Pleasure was her everything right now.

Her mouth was again invaded by tentacle, ravaging her throat. Naruko start sucking the tentacle in her mouth and also rubbing two with her hands. Even with tentacle in her mouth she didn't have problem with breathing at all. After ten minutes of violent sex, Naruko felt how Tentacles start moving faster. They were going to cum. Naruto then start moving her hips hand and start sucking faster to make tentacles cum faster. Soon tentacles release large amount of semen in side her pussy, ass and mouth. Her stomach was looking like she was going to give birth in a second now. Naruko also cum with tentacles feeling relived.

Her whole body was swimming in tentacle cum, her pussy was slowly releasing cum, but most of it was absorbed by Naruko body. Soon her body was clean and she felt full of energy. She stood up and stretched herself with smile. She looked at tentacles and saw something what she didn't expected. Tentacles were lying now, no the ground lifeless. She was surprised and terrified at the same time. She didn't expected such events. She moved to one and lifted it with fear, only to tentacle to turn into ash. She felt terrified and looked at others which were slowly turning int ash as well.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Naruko keep repeating, seeing what is going on in front of her. Soon nothing remain from the tentacles, the only thing which was in the cave was she. Not believing what just happen Naruko start crying. Her cry came with echo in the cave. From times to times she gave high pitch screech.

 **Next day**

Naruko was sitting in far corner of the cave with legs close to her. Even after crying whole day, her eyes didn't have marks of crying. They weren't red or puffy. Like she didn't cried at all. Naruko looked at cave in front of her. It was dark and without a live, just like few minutes ago or even hours. Nothing changed. Naruko didn't knew what to do. She didn't expected for something like this to happen. She wasn't prepared for something like this.

But she can't stay here forever. Even if she wasn't human anymore, she still need to eat. And one of main food of tentacles was human cum. She would need food soon. But there wasn't any human nearby. She need to go to village and lure someone so she could feed. And maybe even reproduce.

A thought appeared in Naruko mind. Tentacles need human women to reproduce. Or men seed. So if she acquire or women or men she could recreate tentacles. A new generation of tentacles. Naruko felt joy rising in her heart. She could do it. Right now she could be consider ruler of tentacles, Queen even. She could do it. And she will. Filled with new determination Naruko left cave and headed where she thought will find village. After hour of walking she start noticing buildings. The forest was always dark, so Naruko didn't knew if this was day or night.

But when she star seeing buildings, she could tell it was night. A perfect occasion for hunt. If she would be lucky, she would be able to find someone to start her plan.

"Yes, I could use someone to recreate the Hive. Oh, that would be wonderful." Naruko said to herself with predator grin. In her naked glory she headed to village.

 **At the same time**

Hanabi was a second daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan. One of the more powerful clan in Konoha. She was seven right now, but her appearance was that of early teen. She was 1.5 meter tall, got long brown hair and white eyes, which were signature eyes from Hyuuga clan. She was wearing simple brown shirt and pants, with sandals. She looked rather scared.

"Oh man… Dad is gonna be angry, when I return." Hanabi said to herself. She was running back from friend house. They didn't noticed when it turned so dark and Hanabi remembered she should be back home before it would turn dark.

"I'm gonna get scolded soo badly." Hanabi said to herself thinking what punishment will she receive. She turned right and keep running then she was on crossroad. Hanabi knew this crossroad. If she turn left, she will reach main road. It was safer route but longer. Or she could go straight through slums, which was dangerous route but faster. And in situation she was in right now she decided to take shortcut.

"I just hope nothing will happen to me..." Hanabi gulped and start running again.

 **With Naruko**

Naruko was walking through the alleys, without a care she would be seen naked. She didn't feel embarrassed from that, but she knew this would be a problem if she would bring on herself too much unwanted attention. She wanted to find some clothes and to her luck she found old ragged kimono with hood. She somehow cleaned it and put it on. It was rough and it smell slightly, but Naruko released some of pheromones which masked that smell.

But she didn't found any humans. The streets where completely silent. She almost wanted to give up for today when her ears picked sound. She stopped and tried to focus from where the sound was coming. Soon she grinned and said to herself.

"Oh… I guess I won't be hungry tonight." Naruko grinned darkly and run to find her pray. She run until she found her pray. But she frowned slightly. In stead of men or women, she pick up a child. This wasn't bad but wasn't good either. She wouldn't be full at having sex with child, thy provide not so much nutrients. Child would also die to fast from rough sex from tentacles. But soon Naruko grinned, because she got an idea. She moved pass child and waiting in one alley she prepared to stop her.

 **With Hanabi**

At one point, Hanabi start feeling she was watched. She didn't stopped, but he start running faster. She was scared a little and that make her breath loose a pace. Hanabi start breathing unevenly. She was getting more and more tired. And being tired in this place wasn't good sign. Hanabi tried to to calm down a breathing but without a success. One throw out of balance it was hard to get back to it in breathing.

Then someone jumped on the road blocking her way. Hanabi stopped and looked at a person in front of her. A person was wearing some old, ragged kimono with hood, without a boots. The light from the moon was faint, but Hanabi could see women legs. She could also see her hands, but was surprised. Under those ragged cloth, at least on her legs, she could see very smooth skin, but she wasn't sure. The person slowly start walking to her with her arms spread. Hanabi was surprised by voice, which was, beautiful.

"Don't worry kid, I won't harm you. I just got a favor to ask." A person, women said. Hanabi felt like her legs lose strength, the voice was hypnotizing, she start feeling very week. But Hanabi ninja training kick in and she manage to wake up from the state she was in.

"What do you- Ah!?" Hanabi said only to be surprised when women was in front of her, her face few millimeters from her own. She now got clear vision on women face. And she felt how her face get hotter. After seeing this face, Hanabi believe she saw face of true beauty, those deep blue eyes pierced her very existence. Hanabi blushed madly without knowing it. Women smiled.

"You look much cuter when looking closer." women said in slightly seductive voice, but Hanabi was too looked in her eyes to noticed. She touched Hanabi face and her eyes with with deep blue eyes of the women.

"Could you bring me some clothes, because I don't have any spare and also I don't have any money. Can I count on you?" women smiled warmly. Hanabi felt like she was going to melt by simply touch of the women. The feeling was something she didn't expected.

"Y-Yes… y-you can..." Hanabi manage to said. Women smiled and said.

"You're cute when nervous. If you will be more cute than right now, I might eat you up." women chuckled. Hanabi chuckled nervously not knowing how to react. Women then grabbed Habani by face, gently and said.

"This will help you find me." And she kissed her. Hanabi brain was working in Overdrive mode, to understanding what was going on. She felt how women tongue was invading her own, but all she could do was to accept it. She felt how her brain was going blank and her mouth was melting. Hanabi moaned slightly. Naruko keep kissing and thank to that manage to give Hanabi specific liquid. After minute of kissing, Naruko broke a kiss and licking her lips said.

"Thank to that, you won't forget about me. I hope to see you soon, my cute girl~." Women said with smile before she vanished in alley. Hanabi was kneeling and keep starring at distance, without knowing what just happen. She touched her lips, still feeling sensation of women lips. She then proceed to touch her crotch and be surprised she was wet. And she keep releasing more juice.

" _This will help you find me."_ A voice said in her head. Hanabi wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she start walking to her home again. Her face was still blushing madly, and was more red than beetroot. She keep thinking about who was that women and what she wanted, but the more she was thinking the more she felt embarrassed and her panties were wetter. She finally manage to reach her clan home. The guards when spotted her run to her with relieve in voice.

"Lady Hanabi! We're glad you're safe. Your Father is worry sick, you weren't coming." One said.

"We're glad that you're safe. Your Father would be pleased." Second said. But Hanabi wasn't paying them much attention. Her thought were circling about women she met. The guards noticed she wasn't listening to them.

"Lady Hanabi are you alright?" He touched her shoulder and Hanabi jumped, surprised by sudden touch. Her face turned even redder that it was before. Guards looked surprised and one asked again.

"Lady Hanabi, is everything alright?" Hanabi looked t them and with flushed face said.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Every...Everything is fine! Don't worry! I'm fine! No problem at all! Nothing is wrong! Notihng at all! Eveyrtihng is fine!" Hanabi was saying waving her hand randomly. Her words were also mixed sometimes. Guards looked at themselves.

"If you say so. Come, Your Father would probably talk to you." Guard said. Hanabi nodded eagerly and run inside. Guard looked at themselves not knowing how to explain Hanabi strange behavior.

When she was running to met her father, she was stopped by Hinata sudden hug. Hanabi felt like temperature rose drastically in her body, feeling Hinata hug and her boobs on her head. Hinata was patting and scratching Hanabi face. Hanabi was so red, that she could be used as torch.

"Hanabi-chan! I'm glad you're safe. Father was really mad and worried you weren't coming." Hinata keep hugging Hanabi, not seeing her face. Hanabi felt how her panties were getting more and more wet, some juice ever were running down her legs. She need to get away from Hinata or she will be exposed. This would be humiliating, for her and probably for clan as well. And she couldn't allow to that.

"i-I'm fine Nee-san. Li-Listen, Father want probably to see me. S-So, can you release me?" Hanabi asked, trying to stay calm. Hinata stopped hugging Hanabi and let her go. She smiled to her.

"Alright, but be careful. Father is really mad." Hinata warned. Hanabi only nodded and run away. Hinata keep looking at running Hanabi before she spotted, something shining on the ground. She kneel down and examine the thing. She touched and was surprised it was some kind of liquid. It was slightly sticky but it smelled funny. Hinata looked at the way, where Hanabi run, wondering what's going on.

Hanabi entered the father room. Hiashi was sitting behind the desk looking through document, but on his face was irritation. Hanabi was standing near the door for a few seconds before she slowly start walking forward father. Before she reached the desk Hiashi said, without looking at her.

"Why did you come so late?" His voice was stern and dead serious. Hanabi gulped heavily, feeling ominous aura from father.

"I-I'm S-Sorry, F-Father. I didn't noticed ho-how qui-quickly time passed." Hanabi said nervously. Her voice was shivering. Hiashi rose eye brow and looked at Hanabi who had her head down. He keep looking at her with piercing eyes, before he said.

"I see. Do something happen on your way back as well?" He keep looking at her. He saw how Hanabi jumped slightly, which make him wonder why. Hanabi felt a temperature rising in her again. She start feeling her pussy was releasing juice again.

" _No! Not now again!"_ Hanabi thought with fear. "N-No. Nothing happen. No-Nothing at all. I sw-swear, Father." Hanabi said. Hiashi keep looking at Hanabi before he moved his eyes back to document.

"I see. For your punishment, you training regime will be doubled to the end of this month." Hiashi said. Hanabi looked at his Father trying to say something, but she stopped herself and dropped her head.

"Yes Father..."

"Now, go to your room. Your training will began at 8 AM sharp." Hiashi dismissed Hanabi. She nodded and walked out of Hiashi office and went to her room, before checking if nobody was near. She then locked her room and throw away her clothes, except panties and bra. She looked at herself in mirror and blushed. Her panties were wrecked from her juice, which was overflowing from her pussy and her inner thighs were wet as well, lower parts of legs.

Hanabi stared at herself in the mirror, with massive blush. Her patting and her body was covered in slightly sweet. She removed her bra and panties. Even while removing panties, almost to half a way they were connected to her pussy with her juice, making Hanabi blush even more. Throwing them into the corner of the room, she looked at her naked body. Her pussy didn't stopped releasing her nectar.

Hanabi moved her hand slowly to her crotch and gently touched her pussy. When tip of her finger just touched her pussy, she felt how electricity went through her body, making her moan and tongue left her mouth. Hanabi looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red, her tongue was dripping saliva and her hand was slowly rubbing her pussy, without Hanabi will.

She felt her body wanted more of this feeling. She added another finger and start rubbing herself even more. She start moaning, her mind going blank. She wanted to feel even more of this feeling. She start rubbing even more furiously. Her legs were shaking, but Hanabi keep rubbing and moaning, while looking at herself in mirror.

"N-No… I..must… stop… B-But this feeling...I-I want more… I want more " Hanabi eyes glittered, wanting more. She was rubbing with all her might, Her legs, barely holding her body from far. Her juice was all around her. Her mind was going even more blank, her legs gave up and Hanabi didn't even stopped herself from rubbing herself. And accidentally, her finger went inside her pussy. Sudden jolt of pleasure make Hanabi moan louder and cum. Her pussy start throbbing, releasing cum from her pussy like from fountain. Hanabi got her eyes rolled backward, her tongue out of her mouth and her finger still in her pussy.

She start breathing, tiredly. She removed her finger from her pussy, giving her even more pleasure on which she moaned, and looked at her hand, which was completely soaked in her cum and juice. The smell of her cum was filling her room and her nose. She looked at her hand with lewd smile and expression. Her eyes were shining, half blanked. She slowly moved her hand to her face. The cum was dripping on her body, making her shiver in pleasure.

She keep looking at her hand before, with her tongue she start slowly licking it. Her mouth filled of salt, but this was best thing she tasted so far. She wanted more. She start hungrily licking her hand, trying to lick as much her own cum she could. Soon she finished licking her hand and looked at floor between her legs. There was a lot of her cum there. She then start licking her own cum from the floor.

If someone would walk now into her room, he or she would think that Hanabi was just animal, licking floor with her tongue out, licking liquid hungrily like it was her first meal for a long time. Like she wasn't human but savage animal. But Hanabi manage to lock the doors, so she was safe.

"I… want more… more. This taste… this feeling. I want more...More~ " Hanabi said to herself while licking. She finished licking after a minute. She then crawled herself on the bed and spread her legs. She looked at her pussy which was throbbing, anticipating something. Hanabi knew what it wanted. She quickly start rubbing herself, sending pleasure through her whole body. She start moaning again, wanting more. Her nipples were hard on her A cup breast. Seeing them Hanabi wonder, what is she touch them.

Her one hand which was rubbing her pussy, was like on auto pilot, so her second hand was free. She use it to touch her nipple. A small wave of pleasure went through her body. It was feeling similar to this which was coming from her crotch. He start massaging her breast, feeling double pleasure from both spots. She she even pitched her breast. This send jolt of pleasure washing her body. Her body bend forward, her tongue left her mouth and eyes rolled backward. She felt she cum again with loud moan which filled her room. Her body keep bending forward for a few more second before it dropped on the bed.

Hanabi felt like she was in heaven. She never felt so good before. Wining against her sister or even pleasing father after good training wasn't come closer to this. But she still feel unsatisfied. She looked on the clock. It was just 20 PM. She wanted more, but she was feeling tired. Soon she fall asleep, her pussy still releasing juice, because of wet dreams she had.

 **Next day**

Hanabi woken up, feeling tired, even if she got good sleep. Mostly because of her dream. A dreams where she experienced even greater pleasure and also met that women again. And she was giving her even greater pleasure by just touching her. Subconsciously she moved her hand to her pussy and start rubbing herself. She bit her lips to stop her moan, but fingers where not listening to her. They only focused on giving her pleasure.

When yesterday, after her 'experiment' she was slightly satisfied, but her dreams brought her lust to next level. She wanted to meet that women again. She wanted to feel that greater pleasure she felt in her dream, which left her unsatisfied. She removed featherbed and was shocked. Her whole bed was wet from her cum and juice. When she removed featherbed, the smell of her cum filled the room, making Hanabi feel urge to satisfy herself. But she stopped herself from doing so. She needed to calm down. It was 7 AM, she need to prepare herself for breakfast and training.

Hanabi manage to not touch herself anymore, but this makes her flushed and frustrated through whole day. Her training went really bad, she couldn't concentrate, she was making rookie mistakes. Hiashi wasn't pleased and dismissed Hanabi so she could get herself together. Hanabi was frustrated that her training went bad. And because of this she shouted at Hinata.

This shocked both her and Hinata. She quickly apologized and run away to her room, leaving confused Hinata behind. She shut the door on the lock and patted. She need to relief herself, but she got feelings, her own method won't be enough.

" _Thank to that you won't forget about me."_ a voice of the women said in her head. This is it. The women was key. She need to get to her, then maybe everything will be better. She also remember about the favor women asked. Some cloths. Opening the door and looking if she was alone, she run to servant quarters. She picked from it large enough clothes and underwear and packed them in the bag. When she was doing so, one of the female servant noticed her and what she was doing.

"Lady Hanabi, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. Hanabi freeze in place and slowly looked at servant. She felt like small kid which was going to be scolded. Servant waited patiently. Hanabi took deep breath and trying to sound normal she said.

"One of my new friend asked me to… bring cloths. She didn't have money so she asked me for some not too expensive clothes." Hanabi said. It was true, at least half of it. Servant looked at her before smiled.

"I see. You're good person Lady Hanabi. Don't worry I won't tell anybody." Servant said with finger on her lips. Hanabi smiled bright and thanking her she run away. Servant waved her with smile before she sighed.

"You're good person, Lady Hanabi." She said to herself and went back to do her works.

Hanabi was running through streets, but she stopped at one point thinking where that women could be. She start thinking while walking. She looked around, maybe noticing her, before something caught her eye. In one of the darker alley, she saw that ragged kimono that women was wearing. Without wasting time she run there. The person noticed her and run deeper into the alley.

Hanabi keep running after the women, which lead her through alleys and at the end she disappeared in thin air, but Hanabi walked out of alleys and in front of her was large forest which got ominous feeling around it. She recognize that forest, The Training Ground nr 44, The Forest of Death.

She looked around where the women was and she saw someone, who was wearing the same kimono deeper in the forest, before person run deeper into it. Hanabi, knowing that the women was her only clue and destiny, she run into the forest. She found hole in fence and keep running deeper into the forest.

Hanabi didn't noticed how deep she was. She felt slightly tired but she keep searching. Finally after an hour, she saw an entrance to the cave. She didn't knew how, but she got feeling it was her destination. But why would that women live in the cave. Because she didn't have money or cloths. Hanabi didn't knew. But she got feeling this was her destination. With deep breath she entered the cave.

The cave was dark and only few crack is ceiling gave some amount of light, which still wasn't a lot, consider how The Forest of Death was in everlasting dark. There wasn't any crossroad, so Hanabi didn't lose her way in this cave. Finally after long walk she reached the large cave. And in the middle was sitting a women she met yesterday. And Hanabi blushed madly.

The women was sitting on the ground, naked. She got her one leg rose and her head resting on it. On her face was plastered seductive smile. Hanabi could she her breast clearly. She could see even her pussy. And the women didn't cared about it. Hanabi felt how her lust skyrocket drastically. She felt how her panties were soaked in her juice. She felt she would cum by just looking at her body. She felt her pussy was releasing great amount of juice.

Hanabi couldn't say a single word, she was too focused on women body. Then women giggled delicately, bringing Hanabi out if state of hypnosis. She looked at women who looked back at her. Women said.

"I happy to see you here child. Tell me, what's your name?" She asked, not moving from the spot. Hanabi gulped and said.

"Ha...Hanabi Hyu-Hyuuga..." She muttered. Women smiled pleasantly. She spread her arms, showing her beautiful breast, which were hanging in the air, like invisible force was holding them. Hanabi felt she was getting wetter and wetter. She need relief. Now.

"Nice to meet you, Hanabi Hyuuga. I'm… well I don't really remember, but I guess you can call me Naruko." She grinned. Hanabi nodded slowly. She then said.

"I...I brought clothes for you. Just like you asked." Hanabi said quickly and show bag with cloths. Naruko looked at them and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan~. You made me a great favor. Now I will need to pay you back. So what do you want?" Naruko asked seductively. Hanabi looked surprised. She didn't expected from woman to pay her back.

"Tell me what you desire child and will grand it." Naruko said, giving each word feeling of affection. Hanabi tried to think of the answer but her lust was getting stronger and stronger. She need to relief herself or she will go crazy. Hanabi grabbed her kimono and lifted it so she revealed her soaked panties and juice running down her legs. Hanabi was getting more and more frustrated.

"Ple...Please...relief me… I-I want to feel… fell a nice feeling... " Hanabi said with voice which was getting more and more lustful. Naruko looked at Hanabi not surprised and grinned. Naruko just caught her first pray. She stood up, looking like goddess to Hanabi, which make her pussy release juice even more. The ground around Hanabi was getting wetter and wetter. Naruko stood in front of Hanabi and said seductively to hear ear.

"Let me take good care of you." She whispered, which make Hanabi fell pleasant shiver down her back. Naruko kneeled in front of Hanabi and start licking her panties, giving sometimes kiss. Hanabi felt like she would cum in any second now. Just by delicate touching with her tongue, she brought Hanabi close to cum. Her kissing weren't helping either. Hanabi was moaning but she tried to surpass her voice. Naruko smiled and said.

"No, need to hold back. Moan as much as you like. Express your pleasure however you want. I will give it to you." Naruko said with lustful voice before she start licking Hanabi again. Hanabi started slowly giving her voice full control, filling the cave with loud moans. Naruko meanwhile was slowly undressing Hanabi. She removed her kimono and underwear. Hanabi didn't even noticed when Naruko did that. She was overwhelmed by pleasure Naruko was giving her.

Naruo was right now licking Hanabi pussy directly, tasting her love juice which was floating from Hanabi pussy. And Anruko loved the taste. Slightly salty taste, but it was turning her on. She started sucking Hnaabi pussy to drink as much her juice as she could. Hanabi jolted her head back ward feeling that Naruko was sucking her pussy.

"Y-Yes! That feeling! I'm feeling it again. Ahhhh!" Hanabi moaned loudly. Naruko keep sucking and after a while she inserted her tongue into Hanabi pussy. Hanabi didn't expected that and cum right into Naruko face, while her body jerked. Naruko feeling Hanabi was coming she pulled her tongue back and start sucking while Hanabi was cumming. Hanabi felt ecstasy washing through her body and pressed Anruko body harder to her pussy. Naruko didn't minded. She sucked every drop of cum which Hanabi released.

When finished Naruko moved her head from Hanabi pussy and licking her lips said lustfully to Hanabi.

"What a great taste. Your love juice is truly tasty." Naruko licked her lips. Hanabi looked at Naruko, but her vision was slightly blurred because of pleasure she felt. Her mind was also empty, she couldn't think straight. Naruko smiled and placed Hanabi on the ground. Hanabi allowed Naruko to place her on ground. She spread Hanabi legs and said.

"Allow me to pleasure you even more. Today you will experience such pleasure you will never forget. And you will be coming back for more. And now lay and enjoy the pleasure." Naruko said lustfully and bend forward to lick Hanabi pussy. Hanabi moaned loudly. Her pussy is feeling like it would melt from pleasure. Her whole body was feeling like it would melt from pleasure. Hanabi was giving moan each time Naruko moved her tongue.

And Naruko wasn't moving fast or was pressing her tongue to Hanabi pussy with strength. She was gently and slowly moving her tongue on Hanabi pussy. After minute of teasing Naruko moved closer to Hanabi pussy and start eating her out. Hanabi felt how her body jerked, releasing another wave of pleasure and making her cum. Hanabi mind was going blank again, and with each move of Naruko tongue her mind was blanker.

Naruko gulped Hanabi cum and keep licking her. She finally decided she will go durther again and inserted Hanabi pussy with her tongue. Hanabi body jerked, bu Naruko held her still. Hanabi moans filled the cave, as well smell of sex, which filled both Naruko and Hanabi lungs. While Hanabi was soaking hard, Naruko pussy was barely wet. Because this was just foreplay for her. While Hanabi got pleasure of all time, for Naruko that was just foreplay. Real fun would soon began.

Naruko was licking Hanabi pussy from the inside with her tongue, licking every corner she could, even hymen. Hanabi felt her tongue left her mouth. She was drooling heavily, feeling such amount of pleasure. She was getting slowly addictive to it. Naruko looked at Hanabi whose face was in pure pleasure. Naruko smirked and keep eating and licking inside if Hanabi pussy.

Naruko with one hand also start groping Hanabi breast. Hanabi start moaning again even loader. The amount of pleasure she was giving was too much for her.

"Co-C-Coming! Agaaaaaaain~!" Hanabi cried with pleasure, releasing another cum. Naruko again sucked every last drop of it. Licking her lips Naruko moved to Hanabi and said.

"How it is Hanabi-chan~? Want more~?" Naruko asked in teasingly and lustful voice. Hanabi couldn't said anything but she weakly nodded. Naruko grinned and start sucking Hanabi nipples. Hanabi's moans filled cave again. She was filling like her breast would melt away.

"Y-Yes! More! I-I want t-to fe-fe-feeeeeel mooooooore~! " Hanabi cum again. She was getting so sensitive, that even small amount of pleasure could bring her to orgasm. Naruko chuckled, seeing Hanabi who was out of energy but still wanted more, by just looking at her.

" _The aphrodisiac I gave her yesterday is doing great job. She will if not right break and will be first victim."_ Naruko thought and start sucking Hanabi breast again. Hanabi didn't knew what was going on around her anymore. The only thing she could do was moaning and crying out of pleasure which Naruko was giving her. Naruko after second Hanabi orgasm, decided she was ready. She moved closer to Hanabi and asked in lustfully voice.

"You still want more~? Still want to experience even greater pleasure~?" Naruko asked lustfully. Even if Hanabi would reject her offer, she would not let her go right now. Hanabi only nodded weakly. Naruko grinned and start releasing tentacles from her body. Hanabi didn't saw them, her mind blank, her vision glassed. Her mind and body wanted right now just one thing. Pleasure.

Naruko grabbed Hanabi by stomach, legs and arms and lifted her at Naruko eye vision. She placed her fingers on Hanabi pussy and saw how her pussy wanted to suck Naruko fingers inside. Naruko laughed to herself. Hanabi was right now just person who wanted nothing but sex. And Naruko gonna give her that. Tentacles start wriggling around Hanabi body, giving her body more pleasure. She keep moaning, but she was getting weaker and weaker. Naruko decided to wake her up. He order one tentacle to change shape and sting Hanabi in the neck. Tentacle do so and when needle was in Hanabi, Naruko start pumping liquid. Soon after that Hanabi felt like new born, full of energy. She looked around and saw she was held by tentacles. She was scared, but when she saw Naruko she was confused.

But soon wave of pleasure came again, when tentacles start sucking Hanabi nipples and touching her pussy and ass. She moaned loudly and her tongue again let her mouth. Naruko gave kiss to Hanabi and start sucking her tongue. Hanabi felt like her tongue would soon melt. Naruko was giving her so much pleasure she was starting to feel her mind was going blank again. Naruko broke the kiss and said.

"It's time to bring women out of you~." Naruko said and one of tentacle entered Hanabi pussy. Hanabi felt something in her pussy was wriggling, making her jerked body in next orgasm. And the tentacle didn't even tear Hanabi hymen. It was pushing itself on it but not enough force to break it. Naruko said to Hanabi.

"And now, you will fell even better. Say hello to ultimate pleasure." And when Naruko said those words, tentacles invaded Hanabi pussy, breaking her hymen. Hanabi body jerked strongly, cumming strongly as well. Her tongue was waving outside of Hanabi mouth. Her eyes rolled backward and her mind was now completely blank. Hanabi didn't knew what just happen, but whatever Naruko did, it feel great and she wanted more. Naruko saw how Hanabi started move her hips on her own. This was getting better and better. Naruko then ordered tentacles to rape Hanabi pussy. Tentacle inside start wriggling and moving violently, bringing orgasm after orgasm to Hanabi.

Soon another tentacle came near Hanabi pussy and start rubbing it. Hanabi felt it and somehow manage to say.

"N-No. Th...That… Ohhh… is dirty… Ahhh… place...D-D-Don't… Ohhhhh~! " Hanabi felt another orgasm. Tentacle then went inside her ass. Hanabi felt how two tentacles were rubbing her insides. This gave her even more amount of pleasure, making her cum again. Tentacles were moving faster and faster both inside her pussy and her ass. Naruko grinned and said.

"Prepare yourself Hanabi-chan~. You gonna be mommy~ !" Naruko said sweetly. Habai didn't knew what Naruko mean, but soon she felt how tentacles release something inside her pussy and ass. It was hot and sticky, but it feel so good. This bring Hanabi to massive orgasm. This time Hanabi felt unconscious from amount of pleasure. Her stomach was big as 9 month pregnant women and her body was swimming in tentacle cum. Naruko smiled darkly and said while massaging Hanabi body.

"Soon, a family will come. Don't worry my children, I will rebuild out family." Naruko keep massaging Hanabi body, which was slowly releasing cum from both her pussy and ass. Naruko felt this was going to be good begin. But to recreate her family she will need more women. Much more. She chuckled to herself before she start laughing without a break, filling cave with her laugh.

 **Ok, here is the new chapter and I hope you will like it, because...OH BOY… OH BOY. This is some serious stuff I wrote here. Seriously, I will tell you a secret. If author who write porno get boner from his own work, then this work is good.**

 **I seriously got a lot of laugh while writing this. It was big fun and I hope you will got big laugh or boner...NEVERMIND! See you guys in another chapter! I hope so...**


	3. Chapter 3

One week passed since Hanabi went out from the Hyuuga clan campus. On the first day nothing happen in clan campus, thinking that Hanabi simply stayed at friend house. But when she didn't came back next day, her father, Hiashi, started worry. He send people to check Hananbi friend's houses if Hanabi is still there. But none of her friends saw of hear about Hanabi, since they last met her, which was about two-three days.

Hiashi wonder if someone kidnap her, and ordered clan members to search for Hanabi in entire village. This of course, grab attention of Hokage. Wondering what was going on in the village. When he met with Hiashi, he saw worried and angry men. When they talked, Hokage decided to help in searching village for her.

Ninjas were searching village everywhere. Houses, old warehouses, abandon alleys and houses in red districts. They meanwhile even discovered illegal slave market in red district, where they founded few lost women and kids. And the gang members were executes. The women and kids were in bad shape and they were transported into hospital, but none of the group had Hanabi in them.

The words about it spread around village. Some were saying that she ran away. Some said she was kidnapped by enemy ninja. Some even said that demon caught her. Which brought more worry, because there was no word about wherebout of jinchuuriki. Which was even more alarming. What if their jinchuuriki was kidnapped as well. When this reach Hokage ears, he send spies around the major Villages, if this was true.

But searching in the village didn't stopped for two full days. They keep searching, they turned every stone, but they still didn't find any clues or Hanabi wherebout or her condition. This make Hiashi very nervous and sensitive, making him yell, grumble or giving remarks which were not for someone of his status. This makes living for the rest of the clan stressful.

Hinata was also affected by this. She was even more quite and shy. But especially she was searching for the Hanabi in most of her free time. Even trying using her Byakugan didn't brought any resolute. Which was strange. She searched entire village, but she couldn't find her. No building was safe from Bykugan, except those which got seal to prevent it, but it was only Hokage mansion and Tower. The rest, hardly ever, and when that happen it was clan campus of other clans.

The disappearing of Hanabi also brought anger of her Father upon her. He doubled her training and punishment was much sever. Hinata knew why, but she still didn't liked it. But she decided to endure it, if not her father would do something dangerous. Even members of the clan were afraid to even talk to him. And when they did they couldn't speak properly. Near the end of the first week, since when Hanabi disappeared, Hiashi didn't wanted to talk about anything, except any news about wherebout of Hanabi.

 **In Forest of Death, cave**

Naruko was sitting on the ground looking at Hanabi who was lifted in the air by tentacles. She was being raped by them without rest, except when she felt unconscious, because then it was pointless. Her juice would be poor quality. And this would slower grow of the new nest. And also eggs in Hanabi stomach.

She was looking like nine month pregnant women, with silly expression on her face. Tentacles were sucking her nipples, raping her vagina and ass, even mouth from time to time. Hanabi changed slightly through this week. Her tits, which were now B cup, even slightly border C. Her nipples were also longer, when erected standing at 3 cm. Her body was slightly smoother, and more endure but still would be easily cut. She was also 1.6 meter tall.

Naruko giggled with devil smirk when she saw that Hanabi gave another loud moan fallowing another orgasm. She was surprised how this child was holding herself together. She thought she would die somewhere in this week, but Naruko was surprised that wasn't the case. Naruko then smiled and standing up from the ground, she walked to Hanabi and gently touched her stomach.

Tentacles stopped their assault on Hanabi. She start breathing heavily, trying to catch the breath. She was covered in semen all over her body. But she didn't payed it mind, her mind was broken from pleasure. Her pussy was throbbing, wanting something in it. Her ass as well. Naruko gentle touched Hanabi all over her body, whispering into her ear.

"It's time my child. You will be mommy~." Hanabi eyes widened slightly before she said.

"Mo...mommy. I will be mommy." She said slowly. Naruko smiled and snapped her fingers. Tentacles start assaulting Hanabi again. Hanabi start moaning again when she felt tentacles start pushing themselves into her. Her hips were moving on their own. She was sucking tentacle in her mouth like vacuum, wanting another shot into her mouth. She was no longer gem of Hyuuga, but small slut, which want nothing more that pleasure.

Naruko chuckled, seeing how Hanabi was giving herself to pleasure. Naruko looked how tentacles were working with Hanabi to make eggs leave her. And what's the better way to give birth that giving birth mixed with pleasure, especially from such eagerly slutty kid like Hanabi.

Naruko waited few seconds before Hanabi reached another climax, releasing first egg. Naruko catch it and it was big almost like Hanabi head. This one will surely will be strong one. Naruko can't wait to test them out. Soon three more eggs came from Hanabi. After the last one Hanabi fall unconscious again. Naruko didn't mind it and order tentacles to leave her on the ground.

Naru was right now sitting in the middle on the ground, with eggs lying around her and holding one in her arms. She was gently stroking it, also humming some unknown melody. Naruko keep doing it, even when eggs start to trembling. Soon shells breaks releasing tentacles from the eggs. Naruko looked at them with happy expression. They start wriggling around her, touching her everywhere. Naruko didn't minded, even more she allow them to do as they please.

Naruko saw how tentacles wrapped around her body, trying to lift her. Naruko moaned at slippy feeling which fresh born tentacles gave her. So warm and so slippy. Naruko chuckled when tentacles, in slightly nervous move wrapped around her torso, trying to reach her breast. Naruko patted the nearest and grabbing it gently moved it near her breast. Tentacle immediately recognize what Naruko want and opened the end of the tentacle it attached itself to her breast, starting sucking it hard. Naruko moaned at this, feeling her nipple was pulling. Soon another one did exactly the same to her second breast. Naruko felt how her nipples were pulling back and forth. Naruko keep moaning slightly.

Soon the rest of tentacles start working at Naruko body, moving to her pussy and ass, sensing her juice starting floating from it. Naruko gave loud moan when she felt how without warming, tentacles rammed deeply into her ass and pussy. Giving high pitch moan, another tentacle rammed into her throat, rapping it.

Naruko start sucking the tentacle eagerly, moving her head faster and faster. She also was giving hand job to two other tentacles. Her hips start moving, matching the speed of tentacles. Her breasts were sucking hard. Naruko keep entertaining herself, feeling great. But she felt, that these tentacles were inexperienced and need more training. She would teach them everything.

Keeping being used like simply fuck toy, Naruko keep moaning more and more. Another tentacle start wrapping smaller tentacles around her clitoris, massaging it. Naruko jerked slightly at this, but it was soon replaced by please feeling how tentacles start inserting themselves into her pee hole. They start wriggling inside it, giving more pleasure to Naruko.

Sound of flesh and juice, filled the cave with moaning of Naruko. Hanabi moaned slightly and opened her eyes. She felt sore, but not too much. She looked around herself and saw how Naruko was fucked by tentacles, like simply fuck toy, like nothing more that cum dumpster. She blushed and felt how heat was rising in her body. Even while she was laying, her hand was moving to her pussy.

Naruko felt how tentacles released their loads into her, making her stomach look like 6 month pregnant women. They even painted her white with semen. She licked her lips at the taste of fresh semen from new born tentacles. She also felt how Hanabi was looking at her, starting masturbating. She chuckled and turning her head, without stopping from fuck. She said.

"How do you feel Hanabi~? Look how your children are fucking me without a break~." Naruko asked with wink. Hanabi blushed, but she didn't stopped masturbating, she even speed up. Naruko chuckled and snapped her finger. Tentacles around Hanabi lifter her, making Hanabi give quick yelp of surprise. They then moved Hanabi to Naruko who was smiling, while sill being fucked.

Naruko grabbed Hanabi head gently and asked.

"Who is your master? Who do you listen to?" Naruko asked with devil smile. Hanabi said with lustful expression.

"You. I only listen to you, my Queen. I'm your toy, your slave, your cum dumpster. Please… fuck me, how ever you like." Habai said with lustful expression, giving slutty voice. Naruko laughed and snapped her finger again. Tentacles posited Hanabi in air and start teasing her.

"Haaa...my pussy… my ass are being teased~. My breast… are on fire…" Hanabi keep moaning. She was giving such slutty expression, like being fucked was her only purpose in life. Naruko smiled and felt how tentacles were throbbing inside her ass and pussy. She licked her lips and speed up to make tentacles cum faster. Soon tentacles released another load in and on Naruko. Her stomach expanded significantly, giving her appearance of women who should give a birth long time ago. She was painted white, leaving no place where semen wasn't covering her.

Hanabi looked at Naruko with anticipation, wanting to be painted white as well. She grabbed nearest tentacle and start sucking in furiously. Tentacles near her pussy didn't waited and rammed themselves into her anus and pussy, making Hanabi climax. Her body jerked at sudden assault but Hanabi only gave slutty and start sucking tentacle again.

Soon two more surround her and opening tips on it, they attacked her breast, sucking them hard. Hanabi gave loud moan, but it was slightly surpassed by tentacle which was in her mouth. Naruko felt how tentacles were playing with her pussy and ass but she didn't payed them mind, her breast was also sucked hard, to the point where normal women breast would be ripped off by now. But for Naruko it only gave more pleasure.

After ten minutes of fucking, Naruko start feeling how climax was slowly building itself in her, while Hanabi was giving her tenth orgasm. Tentacles makes her really sensitive, making few movement inside her, bringing her to climax, but maybe it was because she was kid. But Naruko didn't cared. On the other hands, tentacles which were occupied by Hanabi gave fourth orgasm, painting Hanabi white, while those which were playing with Naruko gave their sixth.

Naruko increase speed to climax, tiding her pussy and ass and also sucking tentacle even more. Her breasts were slowly leaking small amount of milk. For tentacles it is the best thing they can get from Naruko. It was the most nutritious thing, allow tentacles to increase their grow tenfold. A true blessing from their queen.

Naruko keep moaning, while being fucked in her pussy and ass by tentacles. Her boobs were sucked even harder and harder, making her lactating even more with each passing minute. Naruko looked at Hanabi who was being fucked by tentacles without mercy. But she didn't minded, her moaning filling the cave. Naruko chuckled at this, but stopped quickly feeling tentacles releasing another loads in her. The cave was filled with strong smell of semen and sex. Anyone who would enter, probably would lose their sense. Maybe except those of a strong will.

 **Outside the cave, Forest of Death**

The forest was filled with dangerous silence, which was here as long as the forest exist. Only one person was feeling here like at home. Wrong...This forest was her home. Jumping from branch to branch high in the trees was women. Her style of running can give thought that she know this forest like back of her own hand. Nothing would escape from this forest when she is here.

Anko Mitarashi, a special jonin of Konoha Shinobi force. A women who is one of the most dangerous women as well. She don't take a crap from anyone, speaking what is she thinking to her superiors, deadly at wielding kunai and using poisons. And her interrogations methods are brutal and painful but effective. And because of her contract with snakes she is called Snake Lady.

She was tall women standing at 1.76 meter straight, having long purple hairs made into high ponytail and having brown eyes. She is wearing long light-brown coat, a mesh body suit and miniskirt. On her legs where shin protectors and sandals on the foots. On her forehead was hita-ate with Leaf symbol.

She landed on the one branch and looking around, sighed. She looked behind her, where village was and said to herself scratching her head.

"The village is in such nervous situation about one brat disappearing. What a drag… I can't even enjoy my dango, damn it!" Anko shouted at the end but sighed after that. Well, Hokage ordered her to search this Forest and she just get from the mission as well. Not even a five minute of rest for her. She clicked her tongue and remind herself conversation with Hokage.

 **Flashback**

Hokae read her report about mission and smiled with pipe in his mouth. He said to her, but still looking at report.

"Good job, Anko-san. You did really well. I hope you didn't have much problem?" Hokage looked at her with smile. Anko scowled slightly and clicked her tongue, looking away from Hokage.

"He was sometimes annoying, but at one point I would kill him, if not for my teammates." Anko clenched her fist and memories. Hokage chuckled nervously and putting away report he sighed and his smiling face was gone. Now he got serious face. Anko gulped slightly, feeling the pressure.

"Listen Anko, I know you're probably tired after this mission. But I got new assignment for you." he said. Anko looked at him but didn't changed her expression. Hokage sighed.

"This is A rank mission. You need to find a kid." Hokage said. Anko blinked.

.

.

.

.

"What?!" Anko shouted. She was going to search for some brat. Right after she returned from mission. No way in hell. She hate spend time with brats. They are noisy, running round and causing more problems. Anko shouted, slamming her hands on table.

"Hokage-sama, are you serious!? Searching for a brat!? You know I hate them!" Anko was feeling angry, well it's not surprised. Hokage also wasn't. He sighed.

"I know that." He said.

"So-" She was cut by Hokage with his hand.

"Unfortunately, you are one of few people who can speed up searching." Hokage said. Anko blinked slightly off guard. Hokage pinched his nose.

"Listen, Anko. When you was on the mission, a Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi disappeared." Anko now was little surprised.

"We searched whole village, Anko. We found few organized crime groups, which two of them were dealing with human slaves and exchanges. But we didn't found Hanabi with them. We thought that maybe she was already sold, but it was not the case. The whole Fire Country is searched right now. If we can't find her here, then maybe in major village. I informed Jiraya about this as well. Hanabi is from the main family in Hyuuga clan. If someone from mayor village would lay hands on her, they could use her to breed children with Hyuuga eyes, giving them major advantage." Hokage said seriously. Anko now felt slightly calmer, but also more tensed.

"There is only one place where we didn't searched in village here. And I can guess you know this place." Hokage said. Anko gulped. Her home, Forest of Death. But she have question.

"But why didn't you searched it. You could already do that." Anko said wondering. Hokage nodded.

"You're right. The whole searching would be easier if Hanabi wouldn't say she was going to her friend. As you can guess, she never reached any of them. The only clue we got are clothes. Or at least ideas. Hanabi said to one of the branch member that one of her friend need cloths. So it must be someone new. And because of that, we're don't know who this could be." Hokage said.

"There is also thing about why I didn't send anyone to the Forest of Death. I simply didn't have anyone I could send there. The Forest of Death, as you know, is one of the most dangerous training field in our village. Most of ANBU and jonins are on mission or are already searching Hanabi in Fire Country. I couldn't send chunins there, it would be too risky and we could lost not only Hanabi but good men as well." Hokage said. Anko sighed deeply.

"I know you're tired, but every ninja must be prepared to fight and do his duty even if he is on the edge of his stamina. This is A-rank mission, Anko. Find Hanabi before something happen to her and bring her safety to Hyuuga clan campus." Hokage said. Anko nodded and walked out of his office.

 **Flashback end**

Anko sighed again and sit down on the tree. She looked around her and start thinking.

" _Damn, searching through this whole forest will take good week, even more if I will need to do it thoroughly. The chance of finding her are getting even lower if animals get her first. I would be lucky if I find pool of blood somewhere, lucky for me, it wasn't raining so it's chance that blood may be here somewhere. If not, then well. I got problem, Hyuuga as well."_ Anko scratched back of her head.

Standing up, she decided to start her searching for serious now. The faster she will do this, the faster she would be able to go home, take shower and go to bed.

 **Few hours later**

Anko caught her breath, while standing on high tree. She was angry, mad even. Again. She couldn't find any trace in this damn forest and animals decided she was easy pray, making her lose stamina even further. Her cloths were slightly ragged in few placed, but nothing mayor. Wiping sweat from her forehead and face she looked around, looking for more stupid animals which wanted to get her.

She was careless. While dodging and avoiding attacks from animals they make her run in some random direction. Normally she wouldn't lost her self in the forest, but being tired, attacked and angry makes her careless and she wasn't paying too much attention of her surrounding. She spatted saliva on the ground.

"Fuck this shit. I'm going to get Hokage for this. Hokage or not, he will pay." Anko muttered angrily under her breath. She looked around again, looking for enemies, but surprisingly she was alone. It was quite. And this makes her worry. Normally, even alone Anko could hear some sounds of environment. But now. There was absolute silence. And only hear breathing could be heard as the only sound around her.

" _What's going on? It's so silence. Even for this forest, it's strange."_ Anko thought. She straight her posture and jump from the tree on the ground. She looked again around her and to be sure grab a kunai. She start walking, looking around for any danger, but she didn't spot any.

After a while she saw entrance to the cave. She looked at it wondering if she remember this cave. But she didn't remember it. Was it made recently, or she just didn't spot it earlier. Anko couldn't figure it out. She scratched her head wondering.

"Well, I can as well check this cave. Maybe Miss Luck smile to me and I will find that brat here." Anko muttered to herself and enter the cave. It was long, one way tunnel. Anko wonder where this cave would lead, but she was also vigilante. She knew that this cave could be a trap.

Carefully, Anko make her way through the tunnel, but he felt uneasy. It was too quite. She couldn't hear any snoring or any noises at all. She felt her muscle tense. She keep walking and stopped when she smelled something. Something she didn't expected. The smell of sex. She cringed and took step back. She didn't expected that.

" _What the Fuck!? Smell of Sex?! Here?! What's going on here!?"_ Anko shouted inside her mind. She clenched her grip on kunai and ran quickly inside the cave, but stopped near the entrance. She calmed her breath and prepared herself. Rushing inside could be bad idea.

She took bottle with purple liquid and poured some of it on her kunai. It was quite strong paralyzing poison. Made by herself. She was quite good with poison and praised herself for that. Checking equipment she prepared herself. Slowly but surely she moved to entrance. When she could see what was inside. She couldn't stop her horror and she gasped. Fortunately for her, her gasp didn't brought on her attention.

What Anko saw was two women, one older and one younger, being fucked brutally by tentacles. Their bodies were hanged by tentacles in the air, why the rest were fucking and pouring semen inside them. Anko smelled air and she could taste the smell. It was so intense. Anko wanted to jump there and kill this thing, but she was afraid she would get caught.

Anko eyes widened when she heard how smaller one gave loud shout. But what was more terrifying was that, that the girl shout was not painful or terrified but it was shout of ecstasy. Anko need to choose quickly. The air was getting her more and more. She start feeling how juice from her pussy was slowly leaking from her. She need to decide. Help them now or leave and come back later with reinforcement.

" _Fuck it. Better deal with this now! If I will be able to surprise this monster, I should be able to rescue both of them, before monster realize what happen. Or at least that's the plan."_ Anko thought. But she was too distracted with thinking about plan, she didn't noticed tentacle moving itself to her. It quickly wrapped itself around one of Anko legs and pulled her inside the cave.

Anko realize too late when she felt how tentacle wrapped around itself around her leg. She wanted to cut it, but she was suddenly and with quite a strength, pulled inside the cave, where the two women were fucked. Anko try to cut the tentacle and manage to do it. She quickly stood up and throw a smoke bomb which covered cave in dark purple smoke.

Anko decided to do this quickly and went to women and cut tentacles which were wrapped around them. Not wanting to stay any longer here, she decided to run, while carrying them on her shoulders. They weren't quite heavy, as Anko thought, but still it wasn't comfortable and she was slowed down.

Unknowing to her an older girl smirked and Anko didn't have time to react or even blink when the face of that girl was in front of her own. And then all she saw was darkness.

 **Some times later**

Anko groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She felt her head was feeling like big bell, which someone was hitting with hammer. She tried to shock her head, but quickly stopped when the pain was getting stronger. She blinked few times and looked around. She couldn't see clearly enough, but she recognize some light purple and purple colors. She blinked again few times and she saw could recognize shapes. Her eyes widened. She was still in the cave.

She tried to move but she couldn't. She tried again, but something was holding her firmly. She looked behind her and saw, with horror, she was hanged by some kind of living wall. All what was expose was her torso, head and pussy. Her clothes were not on her. She gritted her teeth and tried to break free, but the wall clenched it muscles harder, so Anko won't escape.

Then she heard a giggling. She jerked her head to the direction of the sound and saw the older girl she tried to help. She got evil grin plastered on her face. She didn't wear any clothes as well. Such vulgar attitude. But this would also applied to Anko as well. So all she could do was giving the girl hateful glare. But the girl didn't bother or payed it any attention.

"So… another pray get caught. This is my lucky day~." The girl mused to herself with amusement in voice. Like some kind of evil mastermind or something. Anko barked.

"I'm not your pray, bitch! Release me, or you will pay!" Anko threatened. But the girl only laughed.

"Can you really make me pay, the position you are right now won't allow you that." The girl said with amused smirk. Anko tired to break free, but it was futile. The girl waled to her and slowly moved her finger down her neck and torso, stopping between her breast. Anko felt how the finger moved down her neck, giving strange feeling, but Anko easily ignored it. If this was torture, she knew how to counter such things. After all, she was one of the interrogator in Interrogation Division.

Anko gave cocky smile, knowing she won't fall to any torture methods. She is proud member of Konoha Shinobi force, and be damn if she would fall to torture. The girl seems to notice change in attitude of Anko. Her smile disappeared. Anko chuckled mentally.

" _That's right! I won't fall to your methods so easily, you bitch!"_ Anko thought, before she got slightly surprised look when girl smile was wider. It was almost creepy, her iris also change their seize to smaller.

"I like this face. So brave and full of hope you will escape. Haha… You're my second pray, the first one is having good time." The girl said and pointed to her right. Anko trialed with her eyes and immediately her eyes bulged wide open and her mouth gave silent gasp.

She saw smaller girl, who she tried to safe, being raped by tentacles. But what scared her the most, what that the girl wasn't crying or begging to stop. No, the girl was moaning and giving sound like she want more. Anko wanted to say something, but the older one said.

"Beautiful, isn't it? She is begging for more. And she wanted more. Everyday she is giving such pleasure you can't imagine. And she still want more. So she is given more. This child is surely lustful, I'm surprised she wasn't whore. Ahh, Hanabi sure is hungry for sex." The girl said. Anko looked at older with disbelieve.

"Hanabi…? Hanabi Hyuuga!?" Anko shouted. The girl thought for a second before nodded.

"That's her name. But I call her just simply Hanabi-chan. She sure is cute while being fucked by such tentacles." The girl chuckled. Akno couldn't believe this. This child, who is raped by tentacles and is moaning is Hyuuga heir. No, she won't believe this. This isn't true. Anko looked at girl and shouted.

"Lies! That child of a bitch, isn't Hyuuga! Tell me, Where is the real one! Tell me, you monster!" Anko demanded. The girl looked at her and said.

"I'm not lying. Thiss is Hanabi. But you know what's more funny? She came here on her own accord." The girl grin evilly. She touched Akno lips with finger, but Anko jerked her head to the side, feeling disgusted. "And my name is not monster. Is Naruko. We will spend some much time together now~. I can't wait~." Naruko said in sweet voice. But Anko felt disgusted and wanted to vomit. This girl, no this monster.

"I will kill, be sure of that..." Anko spatted under her nose. Naruko noticed that and chuckled, giving mocking expression.

"I cannot wait to see that. And it's time to start fun with you." Naruko snapped her fingers and Anko felt how meat wall reacted to it. Anko eyes widened when she saw how tentacles emerged around her, wriggling around.

"To make this wall, it cost me quite a lot of energy. I hope you will pay back~." Naruko smiled sweetly but her smile hid cruel smirk and expression. Anko tried to break free, but the wall didn't allow her to escape. And to add fear, tentacles start gathering around her. She felt disgusted, and clenched her teeth. Soon tentacles start wrapping themselves around her arms and legs and body, caressing her. Anko felt how hot their were and slippery feeling they gave her was creepy.

Tentacles start grabbing her tits and start folding them and playing with them. Anko clenched her mouth tighter, so she won't give a sound. She also felt how tentacles start touching her pussy. She won't allow herself to be a plaything to this monster in human skin. Tentacles were still playing and teasing her pussy and tits. Anko felt how temperature in her body rose slightly, making her checks slightly more pink. But she won't lose.

Naruko was looking at Anko with large, cruel smile. She was going enjoy the show. She also looked at Hanabi who again get pregnant. She shouted in ecstasy.

"I-I gonna be mommy again! Ohhh… So gooood~!" Hanabi gave slutty expression before tentacles rammed itself in her mouth which she gladly accepted. Such small slut she was. Naruko chuckled slightly at this display. Anko felt disgusted but also angry. How could this monster did this to child. Anko was going to kill Naruko for that. She promised herself that. But she clenched her mouth tighter, feeling tentacles caressing her pussy.

And to her shock, her pussy was slowly releasing juice. Naruko laughed at this.

"You really want them so bad in your pussy? I guess woman are all the same. Just tease them slightly and they are nothing more that sluts~." Naruko laughed cruelty. Anko wanted to spat on Naruko face, but if she would open mouth for just second, she would moaned and tentacle for sure would take this chance to get into her mouth. Tentacles keep teasing her until Naruko looked rather bored. She was surprised how Anko was holding herself. Three hours have passed. Except for more juice which was floating from her pussy and red checks, she wasn't giving up. Anko saw this and smiled slightly in her mind.

" _Like hell you will win bitch! I will kill you!"_ Anko wanted to mile but her eyes soon showed surprised expression. Naruko start laughing madly, with sadistic smile and bending on the sides, which were not possible for normal human. Naruko looked at Anko and said.

"Are you serious!? You think you will get out from here?!" Naruko asked and start laughing all over again. Anko wanted to shout something, but she stopped herself.

"Oh dear… And here I thought you are smarter. You thought that I will release you because I'm bored? I was this look of your. That you will win. Oh Dear. I think you get this all wrong." Naruko shocked her with cruel smile. Anko didn't new what Naruko mean, but soon she saw how tentacles were moving around her faster, teasing her even more. A moan almost escape from her mouth.

"You know what I like the most?" Naruko asked covering half of her ace with hand. Anko didn't do anything, rage building in her, but also temperature rose in her body, sweat covering more and more of her body.

"I just love breaking the illusion of woman who think they can escape." Naruko said in such sadistic manner, it gave Anko creeps. Naruko face was plastered in cruel smile, so cruel, like predator playing with it's pray. Naruko chuckled darkly, bu she quickly stopped, more innocent expression appeared on her face.

"Oh dear… I guess half of my memories and personality is mixed with my father. Oh well… It's not like I'm much different from him." Naruko gave again Anko cruel smirk.

Anko didn't knew what she mean by that, but soon she felt like something brutally entered her pussy and ass. Anko was forced to gasp and with the chance tentacle invaded her throat. Tentacles start moving violently in her pussy, ass and throat. Anko start gasping for air, but tentacle in her throat makes it difficult. Her pussy and ass were in pain, because of sudden invasion.

Naruko was laughing madly at display in front of her. She was going to break this women, soon or later.

Anko felt how tears were leaving her eyes, but she felt nothing more that rage and blood lust inside her. She wanted to kill that monster. But she could help right now, but moaned. The tentacles were moving inside, using her like simply onnahole. Tentacles on her tits, stopped gently folding her and now they attached themselves to her tits and were sucking them hard.

Anko moaned but more gasps escaped her mouth. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't noticed small tentacles which were moving to her ears. But soon her eyes opened widely when she felt how tentacles were moving inside her head. Anruko was laughing loudly.

"I see you noticed now. How those it feel, when tentacles are turning your brain into nothing more that luncheon meat. Don't worry, soon you will be bounded to tentacles. You will worship them, beg for them, be their fuck-toy. You will be nothing more that a slave to them. To me, you will do whatever I say and you will listen to my orders with happy smile on your face." Naruko laughed darkly, her laugh filling the cave.

Anko couldn't now say anything, feeling how tentacles were giving her more and more pleasure. She also felt how they were moving faster and faster. She also felt their were getting bigger and bigger. Her eyes bulged, knowing what was going to come. Naruko gave Naruko sick, dark, cruel smile, which Anko was going to remember forever.

"Welcome your new self. Welcome to your new family, as a new slave." Naruko said slowly. Anko was going to give shout to stop, but then Tentacles released semen inside her throat, pussy and ass. And also in her brain with addition of mixed liquid in it, making Anko slave. Naruko was laughing madly at this. She was going to make every women into nothing more that breeding stocks. Anko looked at laughing Naruko, her conscious fading.

 **Ok, folks, here in new chapter for you, you sick bastards.**

 **Sorry for late update, but damn, University know how to kill your free time. And also with amount of work, the free time I try to use to rest, because after all assignments I'm tired, physically and mentally.**

 **Of course what I'm studying is what I wanted, I just didn't expected so much work here, but Oh well. I manage somehow. Anyway, I should stop giving excuses of a small child.**

 **I will update whenever I can, but I can't promise anything. See you soon in my other works.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Day, Cave in Forest of Death**

Naruko was sitting in the middle of the room, gently stroking one of the many tentacles which were in the cave. The wall she prepared yesterday took a large portion of her energy but through night she manage to replenish some of it. Hanabi was having time of her life. She even gave birth to even more tentacles. Judging by her condition she is no longer sane. Hell, she might be just sex slave of tentacles.

Naruko couldn't tell. Nor she cared. Hanabi was useful and that was all it was matter. Also after Hanabi 15 birth, Naruko manage to acquire something special. As Hanabi manage to explain, which was slightly troublesome, Naruko manage to find out about Hyuuga eyes. Almost 360 field of view and seeing through solid objects. But unlike them, Naruko couldn't do that. But she manage to see now some points on human body.

Naruko didn't knew what they were, nor she cared but curiosity took higher of her. So she tested what if she touch them. Nothing happen. Naruko thought about leaving this be, but she then tried to inject some of her chakra. The effect was instant. Hanabi manage to cum for straight 10 minutes before she collapsed from exhaust. This brought cruel smile on her face.

About how exactly Naruko get this ability. Before new born tentacles will start fucking any other human female, Naruko is giving them a ride. A juice from her body are acting like super supplements which accelerate tentacle grow. So when tentacle get taste of her cum they will grow faster. Of course Naruko is doing the same thing with their cum. And through that Naruko is coping the tentacle unique abilities. But they are not perfect. But it's better than nothing. But it's not like she will fuck one tentacle and she will get this ability or unique trait.

She need to spend more time with them. The more of them the faster, but still it's slow process. Also speaking of process tentacle unique chakra is somehow special. In stead of blocking points on human body, they mix with human chakra. Normally something like this would be dangerous for that person which got his chakra mixed, because of unique property of each human chakra. Here though, tentacle chakra is acting like aphrodisiac, making someone even more sensitive. It's really effective against women.

Speaking of women. Naruko looked at Anko who was still trapped on the early mentioned wall. But right now she was fucked thoroughly. She was fucked for 6 hours now, but what amusing Naruko was the fact that Anko still didn't succumbed to pleasure. But this only amused Naruko even more. Anko gave silent moan when another orgasm rocked through her body.

Naruko chuckled at this, knowign that soon she will like Hanabi. Only slut, living to be fucked by tentacles endlessly. She decided to play with her. She walked to her and moved tentacle which was giving her deep throat fuck. Anko gritted her teeth, a heavy blush adored her face. Her hair in mess with cum in them. Her body was also covered in cum, which was slowly dripping from her body on the ground.

Naruko grabbed Anko face and looked her straight in her eyes. But Anko was avoiding her look. This was only amusing Naruko more. She chuckled slightly and said.

"How adorable for you to still hold back. Your face of frustration, your anger, your… desire for kill. It's sooo adorable~." Naruko said and chuckled again. Anko gritted her teeth before she spat saliva mixed with cum at Naruko face. Naruko looked at her face before she smiled and licked it. She mused to herself.

"Such ferocity. I love it. I bet you will taste great." Naruko said before she let go of Anko face. She said to Naruko.

"I will kill you! Remember that!" Naruko laughed hearing that.

"You're again with that? Fine, be your way. I think I might even enjoy this." Naruko snapped her fingers. Anko then fall on the ground surprised. One of the tentacle brought something to Naruko. She swing it few times before she said.

"Let's bet. If you win, I will die and you and Hanabi can go free. No tricks or double meaning. You win I die. Simply as that." She then threw a kunai to Anko which landed on the ground. Anko grabbed it and slowly rose from the ground. Both of them were butt naked, so nobody could hide anything. Anko gripped kunai harder and get in stance. But she asked.

"And what if you win?" Anko asked but she didn't allowed such thing as failure to happen here. Naruko smiled cruelty and moved her hands in front of her. Her face darken and her eye gave unnatural light. Her teeth were visible.

"That you will be mine forever." Naruko siad with voice which gave Anko cold sweat. She didn't expect that. This confused her for a second. Naruko chuckled before she ran at Anko. Because of confusion Anko manage to make weak guard. Naruko kicked Anko is the side sending her flying through the cave. When Anko was near wall tentacles caught her and drop her on the ground. Anko was even more confused. Because of speed and because of tentacles which caught her.

Naruko chuckled and confused expression on Anko face. She walked slowly to her and said.

"Don't worry. Tentacles won't affect you in any way. I only ordered them to catch you if I would send you flying forward the wall. I don't want to accidentally kill you, you know. It would be such a waste for such nice body to be damaged." Naruko said with creepy smile. Anko gritted her teeth. She was mocking her. Clenching her fist she stood up and get ready. Her anger was visible. Naruko saw this and mocked her one more time.

"Now come at me, or are you afraid perhaps. Don't worry, I won't eat you. Well I will eat you, but in different way." Naruko chuckled. Anko snapped. Nobody dared to mock her and live anther day to telltale. This girl… no this monster was good as dead. Anko start making hand sings before she shouted.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Anko right arm turned into snakes which moved at Naruko.

Naruko smiled and moved her left hand forward which soon turned into tentacles and moved forward to meet the snakes in the middle. Snakes manage to bite some tentacles, but soon all snakes were caught by tentacles. Anko gritted her teeth on which Naruko smirked. Naruko then moved forward her second arm, which they turned into tentacles as well. Anko tried to moved away, but her right hand was still held by tentacles.

Anko stopped jutsu to avoid being caught by tentacles. Naruko summoned her tentacles back to her and turned her arms back to those of human.

"Ahh… You avoided. Oh well, I will caught you next time." Naruko smirked and rushed at Anko who prepared herself. When Naruko was close she tried to hit Anko with her left arm straight into her stomach but she avoided it. This gave Anko and opening to stab Naruko in her side. Anko thrust her kunai into Naruko. The kunai collided with Naruko side. And then kunai fall into pieces.

Anko was shocked completely. Anko recognized that kunai which she received was in good shape. More over it was her own kunai. So how? How could it broke so easily? She didn't have any protection, she didn't used and hand signs. So how? How? How? How!?

Naruko saw Anko utter shock and smiled before she kicked Anko straight into the stomach which send her flying. Anko gasped from surprise and gawked. Before she could hit a wall, she was caught by tentacles which soon dropped her on the ground. Anko tried to gasp for air but the pain was make it difficult.

Naruko walked to Anko and kneeled next to her. She smiled and said.

"That was fun. Well, you lost~." Naruko stuck her tongue. Anko, still gasping, looked at Naruko with anger.

"Ho-? How did kunai didn't pierced your side?!" Anko manage to ask before she lost air. Naruko smiled and pointing at her side she said.

"You hit a bone. And because my bones are more durable that steal, the kunai fall apart. Your hit was good, very good. A little to the side and you would pierce my skin. Probably~." Naruko smiled. Anko gritted her teeth and clenched her fist before she dropped her head.

"Gen on with it… Just... Kill me..." Anko said, completely without previous ferocity. Naruko looked slightly surprised before she smiled.

"Did we have a bet? I won't kill you. Your body is simply too good. I'm going to enjoy this." Naruko said with cruel smile and lust in her voice. Anko looked at Naruko but she didn't said anything. It was cruel truth. She couldn't beat her. This monster… it was just too strong. She felt that she was just toying with her. Anko felt how her hope was shattering into small pieces. She felt her pride was crushed like a mere bug.

Naruko licked her lips with anticipation. Anko body was just beautiful in her eyes, except of bruisers on her stomach, but those will disappear in time. Naruko ordered tentacles to lift Anko in the air, placing her in embarrassing position, but Anko wasn't paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere. Naruko licked her fingers and then slowly moved them around Anko pussy. Anko gave small shiver but nothing else.

"For someone who specialize in fighting, your skin is very smooth. I can't wait to taste it." Naruko said with lust and slowly moved her fingers around Anko pussy and legs, gently moving them. Anko didn't reacted, but Naruko didn't payed it too much attention. Naruko moved closer and start licking Anko thighs. Naruko was moaning slightly. Anko thighs were truly delicious.

Naruko start licking more and more, sometimes giving small kiss there and there, but she was just teasing her. Naruko sometimes gave a glance at Anko face, which was expressionless, which was slightly anticlimactic. But Naruko didn't stopped. She start licking more closely to Anko pussy, which was making her increase breathing, even if this was minor improvement. Naruko stopped licking her and licked her fingers. She then start caressing Anko pussy directly. This make Anko give quite, almost not inaudible but Naruko eyes smiled.

After all she was getting more and more visible reaction from her. Naruko decided she will spice up a little bit. She start slowly putting her fingers in Anko pussy. This gave her even more visible reaction. Anko have now nice, red, visible blush across her face and her body was starting to be cover by sweat. But Anko didn't said anything through this whole time.

But silent Anko wasn't problem for Naruko, but to be honest, It would be better if she would start saying something. Ignoring this for now, Naruko start fingering Anko, starting slowly but in steady pace. Anko start breathing more deeply and faster, but not too fast. Her body was being cover more and more in sweat. Also she started moaning more louder, but Hanabi moaning were much louder and were almost deafen by her if not that Naruko was near Anko.

Naruko decided to get more serious. While fingering she used her other hand to start groping her tit and start licking her pussy. Anko then start moaning even more and her blush was more crimson. Anko's body was starting react to stimulation which was provided by Naruko. Naruko smiled and keep doing what she was doing, increasing the volume and amount of moan which were coming from Anko's mouth.

Anko pussy start releasing juice, which only bring bigger smile to Naruko face. She licked her pussy again and moaned, licking her lips and looking at Anko face.

"Delicious~. Your pussy is truly delicious. You should try yourself as well." Naruko gather some Anko juice in her hand and gave it to Anko. She didn't reacted to it, so Naruko was forced to do it other way. She sucked Anko juice in her mouth and then she kissed Anko, forcing her to drink her own juice. Anko was slightly surprised, which was visible. Naruko didn't stopped and keep kissing Anko, while also start groping Anko breast again, which make Anko moan through kiss.

Naruko didn't stopped there, she was going soon to go all out. Naruko transformed her arm into tentacles and start caressing Anko all around her body, which brought shiver and creep on Anko backs. Naruko start also using her tentacles to invade Anko pussy. Anko start moaning more and more, making her gasp for air. Saliva was leaving her mouth, landing on the ground and her body, making her body shine from light, her sweat was increasing the effect. Naruko was giving Anko full kiss, including invading her mouth, which was easy.

Naruko tentacles were starting to groping Anko breast, one even start to suck her breast. The others start caressing her butt hole and pussy but they didn't entered just yet. Anko pussy was throbbing, releasing more and more her sweet nectar on the floor. Naruko broke a kiss and gasped for air, with smile on her face. Anko was still silent, but she was reacting more and more. It was kind a cute for Naruko.

Naruko's tentacles start wriggling more and more, like they have thought, mind on their own. But in reality they were acting on Naruko instinct. Tentacles start slowly entering Anko pussy, but they didn't entered too deep just yet. It would not be fun. Anko start moaning more and more, sweat was covering more of her body.

Naruko keep playing with Anko breast with her tentacle. Decided she want go further she start sucking them with her tentacles. Anko reacted with gasp and moan, but no words left her mouth. Naruko didn't cared at this point. She was enjoying herself and soon Anko will be another breeder of her children. Just like Hanabi. Every women of this village, of this country, of this world will be breeder of tentacles.

Naruko kiss Anko again, who was moaning entire time and breathing quite heavily, like she run for a whole day, but Naruko didn't stopped there. Decided Anko was ready, her tentacles entered Anko pussy till the base of her womb, bringing Anko to massive orgasm. Anko body jerked and start trembling releasing the juice which sprayed on the ground. Naruko chuckled to herself seeing Anko face which was cover in heavy blush. Anko pant heavily but she didn't said anything.

Naruko tentacles didn't stopped, more over they start working on high revs. Tentacles start moving inside and out in Anko pussy, they now are sucking both of her breast and even start to assaulting her ass. Anko was now moaning loudly, her expression turned into more slutty one. Her tongue was rolled out of her mouth. But her eyes were still closed.

Naruko was enjoying Anko's moaning to her heart content. Her moaning where filling the cave at pair with Hanabi who was fucked like mere cum dumpster. And she was enjoy every second of it. Her belly was looking like 9 month pregnant, it her ass and pussy where two adult men arm tentacles which were smashing themselves in her body, making quite bulge which now was cover by large belly.

Anko orgasm shocked her body. Her tongue was rolled completely out, her eyes turned white, which only added colors to her ahego expression. Naruko didn't waited or gave a chance for Anko to take a break and smashed her lips with Anko lips. Her tongue quickly dominated Anko mouth and was now penetrating her throat with her tentacle tongue. And just in time.

Naruko speeded up with her tentacles and soon she released a lot of semen into Anko holes and on her body. Naruko licked her lips and smirked. Naruko then proceed to fuck Anko even more. Naruko whole lower body turned into one mass of tentacles which started to cover Anko whole body, soon leaving only her body from her breast up. Anko boobs were stick attacked by Naruko tentacles which were sucking them merciless, but were also injecting special liquid. This liquid was also given to Hanabi. Other wise she would be dead by now.

The liquid was making victim body more durable for fucking and pounding from tentacles. It also allow victim to endure amount of semen they were given. The side effect was massive sensitivity and increased grown. Hanabi which was given this liquid for some times was looking now like 12 years old girl with D size breast. Her hips were also wider, her nipples were bigger as well, almost like smallest finger in hand. Another week and Hanabi would have nice, big fuckable nipples. Her clitoris was slightly smaller, but even now it was teased by tentacles.

Naruko grabbed Anko face and again gave Anko oral fuck with her tongue tentacle, which was penetrating Anko throat like it was her possession. Well, it was her possession now. Anko was coughing because of lack of oxygen but Naruko didn't cared. She keep deepthroating her without mercy, making her neck muscle tense, which only make Naruko fuck her throat even more.

While Naruko was face and tongue was occupied with Anko face, lower body of Naruko was fucking Anko pussy and ass. Anko body was massaged by Naruko tentacles, her pussy and ass were destroyed by her as well, giving Anko orgasm after orgasm, bringing great pleasure to her. Even Anko boobs were lactating slightly, probably because of liquid which was injected in her breasts.

After another hour or so Naruko finally gave Anko a few minutes to take a break. For fucking at least. Naruko moved to laying, covered in semen kunoichi and creating from her own body, Naruko pulled in small tentacle into Anko ear. This send shock through Anko body, which jerked. Anko moaned slightly from pain and pleasure, bringing her to another orgasm. Naruko grinned evilly, seeing how Anko was throwing herself on the ground, holding her head and gritting her teeth.

Soon Anko stopped moving for a second before she stood up, with blank look on her face. The semen which was still on her was still dripping, her hair in mess, but Anko was standing still. Naruko walked around her, looking carefully at her possession. She finally stood in front of Anko and asked.

"Who do you serve?"

"I serve you my Lady?" Anko replied.

"What will you do to satisfy me?"

"Anything you order." Anko replied. Naruko at this smiled sadistically at this. She then asked.

"Why did you came here to this forest?"

"I came here because of order of Hokage to search for Hanabi Hyuuga who went missing. This Forest is also my home, I live in the tower in the middle of it. I also work at Konoha Torture and Interrogation Department." Anko said. Naruko nodded at this. Naruko wasn't a foll anymore. Thanks to tentacle in Anko brain, Naruko knew some information about Konoha.

"I got order for you." Naruko said seriously.

"I'm waiting, my Lady."

"Go back to Konoha and report to this Hokage. Tell him you didn't found Hanabi here. Then back to your duties for that village. Act normally, like before we met so you won't be suspected for anything. Now go." Naruko ordered and gave Anko her clothes which were damaged in some places but nothing serious. Anko dressed up and left the cave.

After that Naruko went to the middle of the cave and sit down. She looked at Hanabi who was looking how she was giving birth to new tentacles, which were already wriggling from her pussy and ass, giving her look of infection of some kind. Naruko smirked and closed her eyes.

 **Naruko mindscape**

Naruko opened her eyes and looked around with smirk. This place was really comforting for her. Before she was released from egg, she spend most of the time here, which was slowly turned into what it is now. It is still a sewer but right now it got addition in form of tentacles coming from Everywhere. Literally from everywhere. From pipes, walls, ground, water. It was one, big cluster of tentacles.

Naruko start walking forward, ignoring tentacles which were wriggling and caressing her. Right now she got someone to meet. She keep walking until she was in great room, which was filled with tentacles in different shapes and sizes as well. And in the middle she wanted too meet.

The person moaning were filling the room, the smell could be tasted. The strong smell of sex and aphrodisiac was filling Naruko mouth, nose and body. Naruko grinned evilly and sight in front of her. Naruko grin widener and she said.

"Having fun?" Naruko said. The person only moaned loudly, before it was drowned by something in her mouth. Naruko expression darken, still with wide grin.

"Kurama?"

 **Ok folks that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it you sick bastards.**

 **Anyway I SWEAR TO GOD! Who sane want you to make a world for Magic the Gathering and create cards for it!? I swear this university is going to be bane of me…**

 **And because of that I can't write much or at all. And when I got time I spend it on resting or making homeworks or Projects. So don't be alarmed I'm not dead. Not yet at least. Anyway see you guys in the future. And put your dicks away…**

 **NerDeath Out...**


End file.
